Spring Break
by SoNismyhobby
Summary: This is the seguel to College Gals. You can read it as a stand alone but some of it wont make sense so make sure you read College Gals
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except Dylan

Author's Note: YAY! The sequel hopefully I get as many good reviews as I did with the original 'College Gals' if this story isn't going anywhere I need you all to tell me because I don't want to continue with a story that is gonna waist my time thanks

* * *

Chapter 1

Ashley sighed and laid back onto her beach towel. _Perfect day for a sun bathe. _Spencer was off looking at something nerdy and historical and Aiden and Dylan were at some Hawaiian sporting event. _Ugh guys and there sports. _ Ashley was by herself for the day but she really didn't mind it; it was just her and the beach. The four had decided to go to Hawaii for spring break. Ashley was paying for most of it but she didn't mind, it was nice to do something for her friends. She began to doze lying there under the sun so she was unaware of the pitter patter of feet approaching her.

The blonde watched her brunette sleep for awhile before lying down beside her on the towel. She wrapped her arms around Ashley and rested her head on her shoulder. With this additional weight Ashley awoke but didn't open her eyes. She loved the feeling of Spencer so close to her so she pretended to be asleep for a little while longer. Eventually, however, she opened her eyes.

"Spencer?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Don't pretend. I know you didn't just wake up," the blue eyed angel joked.

"Okay you got me but what can I say? I enjoyed just laying here with you I feel so safe…"

"Wow, that was so cheesy," Spencer said propping herself up on her elbow.

"Shut up! I meant. Anyway why aren't you at the 'History of Hawaii' snore fest museum?"

Spencer laughed at Ashley's side remark at Spencer's love for museums, "I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was you," she smiled and Ashley felt herself melt.

"Oh now who's being cheesy!"

"Be quiet Ash you're ruining the moment!"

"I didn't know that we were having a moment."

"Oh, we are having a moment," Spencer whispered and leaned in to meet Ashley's lips. The kiss stated out sweet but It was soon intensified tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. Spencer pulled back so she could come up for air.

"I love our moments," Ashley smirked out of breath. Her chest was heaving. Spencer watched her breasts go up and down and Ashley saw it, "Spencer could you stare any harder?"

"Oh hell yes," Spencer pushed Ashley down on the beach straddling her and kissing her furiously. Ashley had never seen this side of Spencer- this out of control Spencer- she liked it. No, scratch that. She loved it! Spencer pulled away and looked down at the brunette.

"Ash I…need…you…now," she said between passionate kisses.

"Whoa slow down tiger…are you sure?"

"Yes I have never been more sure about anything. Ever," Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes and saw that she was being sincere. She was finally ready. Ashley loved Spencer but she wanted all of her and now she could have. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Well than I'm not stopping you," she whispered pulling Spencer back on top of her and began placing butterfly kisses on Spencer's soft spot on her neck. Spencer moaned and rolled her head back. She whished that Ashley never had to stop but she knew she had to speak up.

"Umm…Ashley…we are at a public…beach," she said in between moans.

"Oh damn…well than let's get going!" She said rubbing Spencer's inner thigh, "the hotel is a bit of a walk and I don't know how long I can hold back!" Spencer smiled at her eager girlfriend.

"Hello girls!" the rough voice of Aiden Dennison interrupted them.

'Damn it!" Ashley whispered clearly annoyed, "guys always ruin my fun!" Spencer smiled at Ashley's comment.

"Don't worry Ash we've got all spring break," she whispered trying to sooth the older girl's desire

Ashley whined, "yeah but I was ready now! I wanted you now!" _More than you will ever know…_

"Shut up!" Spencer teased and purposefully put her hand on Ashley's thigh brushing it higher before removing it. Ashley gasped and gave Spencer a look of longing. Aiden and Dylan looked confused. Dylan finally spoke to trying to catch the attention of his flirting friends.

"We were just wondering if you two wanted to go to dinner with us. There is this great place downtown we've been hearing a lot about but if you're busy…" he trailed off.

"We were going to be busy," Ashley grumbled.

"Shush! We'd love to go Dylan." _She's so sweet and innocent and I was about to have hot kinky sex with her bad side Damn it! _Ashley pouted. _I guess going out with Spencer and friends is better than not being with Spencer at all. _

"Okay, okay yea it sounds like fun…" she finally caved.

"That's great!" Dylan said sounding ecstatic. Ashley laughed, _he's like the female version of Spencer! He's so sweet! I wish that all guys were like him._

"Now I have two hot girls to dance with…or I could just watch you two dance," Aiden said with a smile. _And then there is Aiden…the horn dog…_

"Well than let's get going!" Ashley said for the second time that night!

* * *

_So what did you think good intro?! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own South of Nowhere

Author's Note- I know I know! I'm so sorry about not updating this story! I've gotten all wrapped up in the "Backwards" story and my high school entrance exams are driving me CRAZY! But anyhoo here it is Chapter 2!!

* * *

Chapter 2

The crowd jostled around her causing Ashley to be thrown back and forth among the hustle and bustle. The drinks in her hand were sufficiently lower than they were when Ashley first got them but then again that might have something to do with Ashley spilling them all over the floor. She groaned as she was bumped against by a very tall Mexican. _Can't people just stand still! _To Ashley the world was spinning a lot more than it actually was. For you see this was not her first drink of the evening. _It's not my fault that Hawaiian people know how to fix a really good drink…_ Ashley grumbled to herself. She eventually managed to stumble over to where Spencer and crew were sitting.

"Hey guys!" she slurred. The three smiled at her but Spencer's smile was fake. _I hate it when she is like this…_Aiden was of course also drunk but Dylan was his usual alcohol free self. He leaned over and whispered to Spencer.

"Okay Spence…let's make a bet…" Spencer looked at him eyebrows raised, "let's bet on who will pass out first…"

Spencer laughed, "all right…I have no doubt that Aiden will pass out first!"

Dylan shook his head, "no way it is definitely going to be Ashley! Have you seen the way she is throwing back those vodka twists?!" Spencer had to admit Ashley was drinking many more vodka twists that a girl Ashley's size should be able to handle.

"Okay so if Aiden passes out first than…I will…"

"Drink!"

"What?"

"You will drink for once!" Dylan shook his head in amazement.

"Isn't this supposed to be a way for us to understand drinking is bad?"

Spencer chuckled, "Maybe..."

"And," Dylan said, "If Ashley passes out first than you will drink!" Spencer laughed.

"Yea I guess that's fair."

"What are you to talking about," a stumbling Aiden asked the whispering pair.

"Nothing! Hey Aiden do you want me to get you another drink?" Spencer winked and walked away from Dylan.

Dylan laughed louder than he had anticipated. Ashley looked at him strangely.

"Whatchu laughing at?" she asked annoyed that she was not in on the joke.

"Nothing is funny at all but your drink looks a little low. Would you like me to refill it for you?" the blonde asked turning on his usual polite charm. Ashley beamed.

"Yesyes I would!"

* * *

Dylan walked away into the crowd. On his way there Dylan caught a raven haired girl who was sitting in the corner looking at him. He blushed. _Well time to turn on my charm because she's cute… _Dylan was surprised at his own abruptness even though it was to himself. He walked up to the bartender and leaned in.

"Hey do you know what the lady over there is drinking?"

"Yea dirty martini…"

"Can I have two of those then please…?" _Ashley won't care what I bring her she's to drunk to care…_Dylan thought as the bartender poured the drinks.

"Here you go man…and good luck…"

"Thanks…" Dylan said a little confused. _What was that foreboding for? Whatever come on Dylan pull yourself together…and…go! _He forced himself to move his feet.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Dirty martini right?"

"Yea…"

"Well here you go…" _Wow Dylan you're such a conversation maker! _His own thoughts dripping with sarcasm.

"My names Lily…Lily Richell," she said slyly.

"I'm Dylan…Dylan DeMarco."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. DeMarco."

Rowan laughed, "So tell me why a pretty girl like you is sitting by yourself. Is your boyfriend getting you a refill?"

"Nope. No boy here…none of them will get near me…" she muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing…nothing so where are you from, because you are most certainly not from here…"

"Is it that obvio…?" Dylan was cut off as a drunken brunette walked, or rather fell, toward him.

"Dylan baby is that for me?" without waiting for an answer Ashley grabbed the drink from his hand and threw it down. Then she turned around and stumbled away.

Lily whistled, "Whoa! Girlfriend?"

"No friend…besides she is not into guys…that way…"

"Ohhh I get it."

"Yea well…"

"So you wanna dance?"

"I would love too," Dylan replied beaming. Lily placed down her still untouched drink and pulled Dylan by the hand out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Aiden fell over Spencer trying to sit in the stool next to her. _Ugh I hate alcohol…_

"Hey Spencer!"

"Hey Aiden…"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," Spencer replied trying to ignore the use of the term that she only reserved for Ashley.

"You just haven't gotten enough Aiden time," he leaned in a tried to kiss Spencer. Spencer gave a little yelp and got up from her seat. She moved to fast for a drunken Aiden and he soon found himself face first on the floor.

"I'm soo sorry Aiden here…Aiden? AIDEN!" Spencer screamed several more times but she soon realized that he had passed out on the floor. _HAH! Dylan I win! Wait deal with a passed out Aiden first then gloat…I don't even know where Dylan went. Maybe he's hooking up with someone…God I hope so it would be really good for him…_Spencer with a great effort hauled Aiden off of the floor. _Okay I'll get him into the car and then I'll go look for Ashley because God knows she is passed out somewhere in a corner. _Spencer laughed to herself. She began the painful trip back to the car. When she opened the door to the club a huge blast of warm Hawaiian air hit her face, and she breathed it in gratefully.

"Aiden you have to lay off the pies!" Spencer grunted as she finished her journey by throwing Aiden unceremoniously into the car. _Okay one down two to go… _Spencer groaned and headed back into the club.

* * *

Dylan felt waves of happiness rip through him like a tsunami. He never realized that dancing was so much fun. Especially with this girl! I mean she could move and he loved the feeling of her hips against his…

"Dylan!" the blonde swung around. _Oh no not now Ashley! _"Dylan have you seen Spencer?"

"Ah no actually I haven't but I'm kinda bus…"

"Ohh tell me when you see her cause I realllyyyy wanna…fuck…her!" Ashley said smiled and then passed out. _Oh shit Ashley! Now what? I really don't want to stop dancing with Lily…_

"Oh geez…I'm really sorry Dylan…wow…Ashley is just…wow…I'll take her off your hands and bye the way I won the bet Aiden passed out first so tomorrow…prepare yourself!" _Thank God for Spencer! _Aiden laughed.

"All right, all right! I'll see you back at the hotel…"

"Yeah probably not…Ashley is going to need me to take care of her…" Dylan heard the bitter tone in Spencer's voice, "and I'll just drop Aiden off in your room unless…" she shifted her eyebrows at Lily who was now talking to a friend.

"Yea I don't do that…come on you know me…just send him to my room."

"All right it's your life! Good-bye Dylan!" Spencer picked Ashley up and dragged her away.

* * *

Spencer flicked on the light switch in there hotel room. _Ashley why do you keep breaking down like this? You can't resort to alcohol every time you have a problem. _Spencer sighed and laid the brunette. The way that Ashley's face shone in the moonlight and her shirt rode up over her stomach so that Spencer could see part of her bra severely turned her on. She began kissing Ashley's collarbone. After a couple of minutes she pulled back satisfied with the mark she had created. She was also very happy when she heard a moan escape form Ashley's lips. At first she was worried that she had awaken the brunette so she looked up but found her still fast asleep. She smiled to herself. _All right Spencer let's see how far you can go… _Spencer carefully removed Ashley's shirt and placed butterfly kisses down her stomach. She lifted her knee and cautiously placed it between Ashley's legs. She moved into a position so that it pressed firmly against Ashley's heat. The shorter girl moaned and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Spencer…I want…you…"

"Me too babe," Spencer said and met her lips with Ashley's. They stayed that way as the kiss became more passionate. Suddenly Spencer felt Ashley's lips fall. She looked down and saw to her amazement that the brunette had passed out again. _Damn and I actually like being on top for once…_Spencer scowled the mood completely spoiled. She got out of bed and took a shower before crawling into bed beside her one true love.

Dylan pulled Lily off the dance floor and over to a corner.

"You are so amazing," he whispered.

"Speak for yourself…" Their lips met forcefully as they fulfilled what they had both wanted to do since they met. Dylan smiled as Lily moaned into his mouth.

"Let's…let's go back to your place…"

"Lily…I don't want to sound cheesy but I would really like to get to know you…for you…" Lily nodded understandingly.

"All right…here is my number please call me," she leaned in and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek before heading out of the club.

Dylan smiled, "Wow…"

* * *

_That's all folks REVIEW PLEASE! _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's Notes: I know it's been such a looonnng time but for some reason i had the urge to update this story I hope you enjoy! REVIEWS PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 3

The brunette groaned in pain as the light, which was way to bright in her opinion, spilled in from the hotel window. Ashley didn't have to think very long to realize what the cause of this pain in her head was. _Alcohol... _she groaned again and rolled over to wrap her arm around her blonde girlfriend. She let out another groan but this one was in frustration and dissapointment when her arms wrap around pure air. There was a note resting on the bedside table. Ashley reached over and grabbed the note straining to read it through her headache.

_Went to lunch with Dylan._

_I'll see you for dinner babe!_

_Love,_

_Spence xoxox_

Ashley crawled out of bed slowly. _Why the fuck would she be going to lunch in the morning. _The brunette rubbed her head absentmindidly and the blicking numbers on the digital clock found the corner of her eye. _12:50! Oh, _Ashley laughed at herself, _that would explain it! _She continued her trip to the bathroom rubbing her head as she went. Reaching the bathroom she turned on the shower but found no water. She saw yet another note on the bathroom wall. This note was also in her girlfriend's beautifully curved cursive handwriting.

_Oh yeah and uh... the shower is out of order!_

"FUCK!" Ashley screamed not caring who heard her, "what the hell am I going to do know? I look and probably smell like shit..." she mumbled to herself as she walked back into the main room.

An unfamilair voice came in through the door, "Now, you're are going to come to my room and use my shower with me in it of course..." the brunette jumped ten feet in the air and grabbed the lamp on the bedside table spinning around, waving the lamp above her head like a sword.

"Whoa! Whoa tiger calm down it's just me! Now put down the lamp... I don't need anything to increase my headache," a laughing Aiden stood there in the doorway sheilding his head to any oncoming blows from the angry brunette with the lamp.

"AIDEN! My Lord!" Ashley said putting down the lamp her hand on her chest, "you scared the shit out of me... I thought you were some weird stalker dude!" The black haired boy only laughed harder, "it's not funny!"

"Yeah it is...but anyway you wanna get some food? You can use my shower first after all..."

"Dylan ditched you, huh," Ashley asked with a chuckle as she watched Aiden's cheeks grow red hot with anger.

"I don't see Spencer around here to take care of you!"

"Oh she already did, last night," Ashley winked. She knew this was a lie but losing a verbal argument to Aiden was not an option, "but sure lunch sounds great..." Aiden nodded in agreement as Ashley grabbed an extra set of clothes and the two headed down the hallway towards Aiden and Dylan's hotel sweet.

* * *

Ashley laughed at one of Aiden's absurd jokes and thanked the waitress when she brought the two their meals The burger and fries Aiden had ordered looked really good so Ashley leaned over and took a fry as Aiden answered his cell phone.

"Hello? Hey Dyl...naw that's fine," he paused as he looked up at Ashley a look of confusion on his face, "Lily? Who's that? Oh I see...what about Spencer? Okay...no problem see you later..." Aiden hung up the phone the look of confusion still plastered on his face.

"What's up?" asked Ashley who was also now confused.

"Dylan won't be coming with us tonight... he wants to hang out with this girl he met..."

"Oh okay...that's cool maybe he'll actually have sex for once," she laughed but Aiden didn't, "so is he giving Spencer a ride home?"

"Ash...Spencer wasn't with him...he was with that girl all day...Lily I think it was..."

"So where's Spencer?"

"He dosen't know Ash..." the brunette's heart rate immediately increased.

"What the fuck do you mean he dosen't know?!" Aiden cringed.

"No one knows where Spencer is..." Ashley stood up suddenly and left the resteraunt leaving a speechless Aiden sitting there with the bill. Ashley began to think fast as she got into her car. _Okay it's not a very big island...where the hell would Spencer go...? _A look of comprehension dawned on the brunette's face as she answered her own question, _Well duh Ashley! _She stepped on the gas petal and headed towards the closest beach.

"I have the best luck in the world," Ashley muttered to herself as she pulled into the first beach's parking lot, and recognized a familiar blonde head of hair, "the first beach I look is the beach she goes to." Ashley got out of the car and began to half run, half walk toward Spencer. She also began yelling to her.

"Spencer. SPENCER!" the blonde just stood there not turning even though Ashley was positive she had heard her. When she got near enough she heard the blonde whisper something.

"Go away Ashley..."

"What?" Ashley asked utterly confused. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder but was surprised when Spencer shrugged her off, "Spencer what's going on..."

"I can't stand it..."

"What?"

"I can't stand it when you drink Ashley!" Spencer turned around now to face the stunned brunette, "and you no it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't drink all the time!"

"Spencer where the hell did this come from," Ashley managed to make out as she stood there almost afraid of the blonde's fury.

"Last night, Ashley...do you remember ANY of last night?"

"Not really..."

Spencer laughed, "We were about to make love... and then you...you past out! And this isn't even the first time it's happened! You're a drunk Ashley and the alcohol is tearing you and me apart!" Ashley took a deep breath as the words seemed to punch her in the stomach. Spencer's eyes began to fill with tears as she whispered to herself as much as to Ashley, "and I don't think I can do it anymore..."

"Spencer are you breaking up with me...?" Ashley asked her own eyes filling with tears. Ashley looked at the blonde standing there in the sun and watched as the girl who held her heart in her hands opened her mouth to answer... _Let's hope my luck holds…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own South!

Author's note: Okay wow two posts in one day haven't done that in awhile and yet here I am! This chapter is nice and not so nice and some people are going to be surprised! Thanks to all who reviewed but it would be great to get some more! This is also a very long chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Ashley watched as Spencer struggled to answer the question she had just uttered. The air was so tense that you could cut a knife through it. The brunette stared as the blonde's mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, sound came out through those luscious lips that she loved so much. She couldn't even imagine what she would do without the blonde in front of her.

"I...I... I don't know Ash..."

Hope filled Ashley as she listened to that beautiful voice. _She didn't say yes... _Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and this time the blonde didn't pull away but continued to stare at the yellow sand. Ashley reached out and lifted Spencer's face so that their eyes met.

"Spencer I love you above all things... above Aiden, above my music, but most of all above alcohol...I would give everything up to be with you...you gotta know that I love you..." the blonde's eyes continued to tear and Spencer lifted a hand to wipe them from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Ashley pressed her fingers against her lips. She wasn't done yet, "and I would change anything to be with you...I want you to know that I would choose you over alcohol any day, and if it bothers you that much I would quit in a heartbeat..."

"Quit what?"

"Drinking...because you're right it makes me a different person...you have changed me for the better Spencer and if you think that this will help us than I will quit drinking..." Spencer just stood there dumb-founded and panic began to rise in Ashley's chest. She knew that this was the time if she was going to be with Spencer it had to be now. _Fuck the candles, fuck the flowers, fuck the perfect moment I need to do this now! _The brunette searched franticly through her pockets, when she found what she was looking for she pulled it out and slowly slid down so that she was resting on only one knee. She looked up at Spencer and opened the box holding it in front of her with one hand the other remained tightly clasped on Spencer's.

"Spencer Carlin...I love you so much...more than anyone or, anything..." they both knew she was talking about alcohol, "will you marry me?" Ashley couldn't believe it. She had seen it in movies of course but to witness it was amazing. The feeling that she was doing the right thing warmed the pit of her stomach as she searched the blonde for an answer.

Spencer stood there her eyes darting back from the ring to Ashley on one knee. She opened her mouth once again and this time no one silenced her.

_One word Ash...that's what you're waiting for... one word that is going to decide your life..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The way her mouth moved, the way she moved, the way her eyes glistened in the sunset. Dylan and Lily walked slowly together down the beach hand in hand. Lily was laughing once again. Her mouth in an 'O' shape as the laugh that Dylan loved so much floated through the air. Dylan couldn't believe that he was in love... he was in love with this girl he just met. He was so busy staring that he didn't hear Lily's voice. The raven-haired girl noticed that Dylan was staring but was surprised that instead of staring at her chest like most guys did he was staring at her eyes. She stopped trying to get his attention and stared back.

Dylan couldn't help it he leaned in slowly and waited for Lily to lean in the rest of the way. _90, 10 come on Dylan you've seen 'Hitch' enough to know how this workd! Don't move in anymore Don't- _but his thoughts were cut off as a feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him. Lily's lips had met his. It wasn't a rushed kiss or a hard kiss but it still managed to be passionate and both Dylan and Lily felt it. They pulled away reluctantly both needing air. Lily looked at the sunset that was behind Dylan and she saw a pair down nearer to the water.

"Aww, that's so sweet..."

Dylan was confused. _What is she talking about? Did she not like the kiss?! _Lily noticed the strange look on Dylan's face and laughed.

"No, not the kiss, the kiss was amazing...I meant the couple down by the water...see a girl's proposing..." Dylan let out a sigh of relief than turned to look at what Lily was talking about. His breath caught in his throat.

"Holy Shit...!" Lily stared at him.

"Ya know I don't think that I've ever heard you curse before..." she said playfully. Dylan who didn't recognize the playfulness immediately began to apologize and explain.

"I'm sorry...it's just those girls..."

"It's okay..." Lily said pulling him in closer silencing him instantly, "it's hot..." she laughed as the blonde's cheeks began to redden, "I embaressed you!"

"It's just those girls... I know them..."

Lily squinted her eyes and looked closer, "Ohh yeah isn't that that girl who passed out while we were dancing?"

"Yeah..."

"And that must be Spencer the girl that she wanted to fuck so badly?" Dylan laughed at the comment and the bluntness of the Hawaiian native.

"Yeah that's the one...I wonder what she's thinking..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! One knee Spencer one fucking knee! What are you gonna do?? What are you going to fucking do? _Spencer realized that this would have been one of those cartoon moments where a devil and an Angel appeared on her shoulders.

_Devil: that's right say yes...say yess!_

_Surprisingly the angel and the devil both looked like Paula..._

_Angel: Say no it says that you shouldn't be gay in the bible..._

"It also says that we shouldn't get divorced and yet we do..." Spencer mumbled to herself out loud. The brunette on the floor looked up at her strangely.

"What?"

_Oh fuck! Did I say that out loud? Yes..I suppose that I did...you know what fuck heaven! What kinda fun would heaven be without Ashley anyway?_

"I said... yes...yes I will marry you Ashley Davies!"

Ashley's heart filled with joy as she heard the answer she longed for. _Okay so it was more than one word but I still got the result I wanted! _Ashley jumped up and Spencer jumped into Ashley's arms telling her how much she loved her in her ear. Ashley pulled back, slipped the ring on Spencer's finger and kissed her feircely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan and Lily watched the happy scene from afar Dylan couldn't contain himself anymore. He started sprinting toward the couple. Spencer turned and saw the blonde running toward her. Before she oculd move or speak the blonde had swept her into a huge hug lifting her up from the ground into his arms. Spencer hung on for dear life. When Dylan set her down he looked the happiest she had ever seen him. He grabbed her hand.

"You've grwn so much my damsel in distress..." he whispered the the astonished blonde. Realizaion hit Spencer. She was getting married to the person she loved best. She couldn't help it and tears rose to her eyes. Dylan wipped them from her eyes understanding far to well. He swept her into another hug cradiling her. Ashley coughed very loudly.

Uh huh yeah...hands off the fiancee," she said a look of mock annoyance on her face. The taller blonde laughed and let go of Spencer who in turn went running into Ashley's arms. By this time Lily had reached the trio and had wrapped her arm securely around Dylan's waist. Ashley whistled.

"Looks like we aren't the only one's that are happy," she smiled at Lily who smiled back. She reached out to shake the native's hand.

"Name's Ashley..."

"Lily," the raven-haired girl replied taking the brunette's hand, "it's nice to meet you sober Ashley..." Ashley felt Spencer tense.

"Yeah and get used to it 'cause this is the only way you're gonna meet me ever again..." Ashley looked at Spencer who had a huge grin on her face. Dylan looked surprised.

"What? Ashley no alcohol, oh wow," he turned to Lily, "hope you brought you're ice skates babe 'cause I think hell just froze over."

"Har Har, you are just sooo funny Dylan," Ashley said sarcastically, "you sure nabbed a good one Lil." Lily laughed at the new nickname and the comment.

"Yeah I did didn't I..." she said sincerely looking up at Dylan, the blonde beamed.

"Okay, okay," Spencer said in between her laughter, "no mushy moments please!"

"Hey you had yours now it's my turn!" Dylan said jokingy, "hey I know you are alcohol free Ashley but I still think we should go celebrate. i have a bet to fufill and besides you could always get a virgin." Spencer laughed as she remembered the previous bet. Ashley looked between the two.

"All right that's not cool!" she said in a whiny voice, "inside joke! I wanna know!"

"You'll see Ash, you'll see..." the four left the beach all feeling happier than they ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own South

Author's note: Here it is the next chapter! This one gets into a lil' more about Lily…I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews Please!

* * *

Chapter 5

"So I said," Dylan adopted a low voice completely different from his actual voice, "leave me alone or you'll never see the day again!" Dylan broke out into laughter. he however was the only one laughing. Ashley and Spencer glanced at each other before cracking up, not at the joke, but at Dylan's current state. The blonde was very drunk. Lily was sitting there looking at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in the world and Spencer couldn't help but think how good she was going to be for him. The group's merriment was interrupted soon by a man tapping Lily's shoulder.

"Hey..." the man was tall and he had sleek brown hair that fell down his face. He looked a little more than tipsy. He handed out a wad of cash, "sorry I couldn't get it to you after ourbuisness but I was a little short on cash..."

"Whatever...just go away," Lily said snatching the money from his hand. Dylan however wanted to know what was going on.

"Why areyou giving her money?" he slurred.

"Because," he said with an impatient air, "she cost money..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the blonde asked now rising from the chair. Lily tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Dyl...just let him leave..."

"No Lily...this man is dis-respecting you and I wanna know why!"

"Because you're supposed to pay the whore after you fuck her!" Dylan's face became expressionless as he looked from Lily back to the brown-haired guy. He balled up his fist and swung hard hitting the Hawaiian man in the face. Lily, Spencer, and Ashley all screamed. Aiden jumped up and tried to restrain Dylan but found that the boy was much stronger than he looked as he tore himself out of Aiden's grasp and punched the man again and again. Aiden finally was able to restrain Dylan and pull him back away from the man. Lily was crying and Spencer and Ashley were immediately at her side comforting her.

"Shh, hey Lil it'll be okay...Aiden will calm down Dylan…we'll get that guy some help it's gonna be okay..."Spencer said brushing a strand of hair out of Lily's face. Ashley stood there jealously rising slowly in her throat but she quickly knocked it back down, reassuring herself that Spencer was just trying to make Lily feel better.

"yeah it's gonna be okay Lily..."

"No...n-o it's not..." Lily said between sobs, "i hate what I do!"

"What do you do Lil?" Spencer said in her most comforting voice.

"I sleep…with-with men for money because it's the only way I can survive...I have no where to go Spencer...I have no home and-and sleeping with men gave me some extra bucks...I just-I- I hate myself for it..." Spencer pulled Lily into a hug cradling the Hawaiian in her arms making soft comforting noises in her ear. Ashley joined the embrace and the two girls wrapped themselves around the Hawaiian forming a protective shield.

"You're gonna come back to the states with us okay...you can stay in apartment..." Ashley said trying to calm her down.

"But how will I pay for..." Ashley cut her off.

"I'll take care of it..." she stated just as a very flustered Aiden came running up to them. Ashley asked him several questions using her eyes. The two had knew each other for so long that Aiden knew the answers.

"Dylan is fine, he is in the bathroom probably throwing up his dinner...now we know why he doesn't usually drink...is Lily okay?"

"She's going to be..." Ashley and Spencer exchanged glances before Ashley pulled out her cell phone and made an important phone call.

"Jeremy? Hey It's Ashley...no of course not...but hey I need you to do me a huge favor, "Ashley laughed, 'yes I know you work for me...okay but anyway I need you to reserve five plane tickets back to Arizona...yes five...we're bringing someone with us...all right then thank you." Ashley hung up the phone and looked at Spencer.

"We leave tomorrow the plane takes off at ten am...hey I wanted to get married in the states anyway..." she winked at Spencer.

"Thank you..." they looked down at Lily who had whispered her thanks.

"Don't worry about it Lil...your life is going to get better..." Spencer said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Lily said once again leaning back into Spencer tears flowing from her eyes once again. Ashley felt the jealously rise in her throat once again though this time she found that she could not swallow it...

* * *

_Yes I know it's short but I was tired! _


End file.
